hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Gliese Ivory - Approved
■Name: Gliese Ivory ■Family : Gliese's mother is named Tanya and is a weathered bricklayer. She has a knack for braids and often creates elaborate updo's for Gliese to wear to work and school. She also has an older brother named Blaise who is a bricklayer. ■Age : 19 ■Hair Colour ■Eye Colour ■District : 2 ■Statistics : ■Personality : Gliese is very quiet and thoughtful, but when she does speak she can be bitingly sarcastic and witty. She's also very haunted by her time spent in the arena, and contantly mutters things said to her by her fellow tributes. ■History : Gliese grew up in Dstrict 1, serving as a furrier. She was from one of the poorer families in the district, so she was a bit battle-hardened already. She also developed extreme skill with dual swords, using her small and lithe body to her advantage. When she was 16 years old, she was reaped for the Hunger Games, but only after a male Career tribute who had been training for years was reapred. His name was Velmar and he was 18 years old. He was giant, towering over her. Nobody wanted to go against him so Gliese was forced to enter the arena with him, to her extreme shock. While in training, she formed icy friendships with the Career tributes, who obviously looked down on her. To her surprise, she also formed an unsteady friendship with Velmar, who found her amusing. During her private training section, she showed off her extreme skill with her swords, earning a score of 9 from the Gamemakers. When she entered the arena, the ran to the Cornucopia and engaged in the initial bloodbath, killing both tributes from District 12 at the same time and also a female tribute from District 7. After the bloodbath, she was surrounded by the Careers, who were impressed by her. Velmar gave her a choice- join them or be slaughtered. She joined them. During their hunts, Gliese would often stand guard for the group because of her watchful eye. She didn't tell them, but she mainly did it because she did not want to kill. On the one hunt she went on, she was trekking through the forest with Velmar when she felt an arrow whizzing towards her from the tribute from District 5. She then proceeded to chop it in half, gaining the interest of many sponsors, who began to send her things, not just Velmar. However, Velmar, who knew very well he was the predicted winner of the Games, would always take her gifts and ration leftovers to her. She never said anything, afraid to break the beneficial alliance she had with him, but slowly her frustration grew. Eventually, the Careers were the only ones left and Gliese was the first to leave, half-hoping they would kill each other off so she wouldn't have to. Of course, she wasn't that lucky. Velmar killed all of the Careers easily with his large sword and soon began hunting for Gliese. Gliese managed to avoid him throughout the night, but eventually she decided to face him before the Gamemakers forced their hands. She made her way to the Cornucopia. There, she met Velmar. He began to taunt her, teasing her ruthlessly over her family's stature and saying she only made it so far out of luck. They then began to duel- her agility and wit versus his brute strength. The duel lasted for two hours- but after a while Gliese outsmarted himShe tricked him into thinking he was about to kill her, but when he lunged, she dove under his legs and stabbed him in the back. However, he still tried to kill her and when he next lunged, she was forced to cut off his head, and act that would plague her. After being crowned victor, Gliese then became a mentor for the tributes of District 1, wanting to try and bring compassion into the Games. She is known by her fellow victors as the Underdog, because nobody expected her to win. ■How ManyCharacters You Have : Counting her? 1 ■Whether or Not You Want to Be a Tribute : No District 2 is full. Mrs. R. Z. Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 18:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's most unfortunate. How about District 1? 18:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nope, that's not full :) Approved. Mrs. R. Z. Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 21:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC)